


Happy Birth Dey

by LurKingFisher



Category: Original Work, Weak Constitution: Common Cat
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LurKingFisher/pseuds/LurKingFisher
Summary: Enoki introduces Dey to a local custom.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Weak Constitution Extended Universe





	Happy Birth Dey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wined and Dined](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035940) by [madrastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrastic/pseuds/madrastic). 
  * Inspired by [Weak Constitution: Common Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302013) by [Awkward_Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Dragon/pseuds/Awkward_Dragon). 



> Just a very short fluffy thing.

It wasn't that Dey was meaning to neglect Enoki. They still spent almost all their time together. It was just with one thing and another, all the studying, and tests and exams, and the classes and social expectations, he'd not had as much time for Enoki as he usually did. 

He'd have felt bad about falling asleep instead of brushing Enoki's hair like he'd promised, if he hadn't just been far too exhausted to feel anything at all. He'd make it up to Enoki once all of this was over and done with and he had enough time to breathe.

Dey suffered a rude awakening as he was woken up to a blast of cold air as his blankets were tugged away from him. He grumbled something.

So it was of no big surprise, nor was he too disgruntled to be woken up, far too early in the morning, by Enoki dragging all the blankets away and pouting. 

Dey grumbled half-hearted protests, as Enoki bounced on the bed beside him. "Wake up! Have you forgotten what day it is?"

"UGh." What day was it? Dey's brain was thick with fog and... he hadn't missed an exam had he? Or an appointment? Or a meeting or...

"It's my birth day." 

"What?"

"It's my Birth Day. It is a local custom that is very, very important. It is a day that is entirely mine and you have to do everything I say."

"Like any other day?" Dey smiled, trying to remember if Enoki had told him this before. Surely he wouldn't have forgotten something as important. And if he had then Enoki would have undoubtedly reminded him at least ten times this week. 

Enoki nudged him. "Yes. But moreso. First you must fetch a cake and light it on fire so that I can extinguish the flames with my breath and receive a wish. Then you have to bring me lots of presents, the bigger the better. And then you have to write down how much you love me on a letter so I can compare it to all the others I have and decide which is best."

"And I have to do all that, today?" Dey tried to steal the blankets back.

"Yes."

"It's a pity your birthday isn't next week instead," Dey mused. "If it was then I'd have the proper time to prepare all of those things and make sure they're as special as you are. And I'd be able to invite a few others to a party for you too."

"It can be next week too," Enoki conceded. "You've missed years of my birthdays."

Dey laughed tugged the demon back into his arms and under the blankets. "I'll have to make it up to you then. We'll get you something nice to wear today for your birthday next week then? And just have a quiet birth day today?"

"You still have to write the letters though."

"Of course. What was to be written in them, again?"

"I love you."

Dey smiled. "Love you."

"Tell me again."

"Brat." Dey replied. "Love you always."


End file.
